Washing Machine Blues
by paGOOSE
Summary: Rule #35248 of Dres Van law states that no act of coitus will happen between servants under the royal roof. But what the prince doesn't know won't hurt him. Jan/MC slight AU


**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own anything by Voltage.

**Author's Notes:** I always needed an excuse to write this. Changed title from "Maid and Butler" to "Washing Machine Blues"

Originally posted on tumblr.

**PROMPT:** Washing machines.

* * *

Slamming the door to the washing machine shut, she made a move to raise herself up, hands bracing herself on the top of the machine. Realising she wasn't alone, there was not a doubt in her mind as to who it could be. Completely unashamed, she sent a playful wink at the man behind her, who was simply smirking back, arms crossed over his chest. He was happily leaning against the opposite machines, opting to watch the little maid clean up for their master.

A grin settled itself on Vanessa's lips, and shrugging, she made a move to stand, in such a way he would surely get a great view of her ass. Wiping her hands, she went to stand on the balls of her feet, reaching for the washing powder on the shelf above. Her grin grew when she heard the rustling of fabric, indicating that Jan had moved. She was always interested to see how he would react to these situations.

Pressing up against her, Jan ran one hand up the smooth skin of her thigh, pushing the folds of her skirt higher. With his other hand, he deftly grabbed the powder, dangling it above Vanessa in sheer amusement. Vanessa merely pouted in response, but a gasp left her at the feel of Jan slipping a finger into her panties, stroking her heated flesh.

"That didn't take long," Jan murmured in her hear, breath teasing the sensitive flesh.

A moan left her when that sly finger entered her, curling inside of her, trying to find that perfect spot. She had half a mind to brace herself against the machine and let him finger-fuck her for as long as he damn well liked. But she was a worker first, lover second.

"Oi, l-let me finish this!" Vanessa blurted out, snatching the powder from him.

Removing his hand, much to her displeasure, Jan licked his fingers clean, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I just want to bend you over and fuck the shit out of you," he stated completely unabashed.

Despite flushing in pleasure, Vanessa turned her nose up. "Jan, don't say it like that!"

Jan sighed at that, but wrapped his arms around her waist, playing with the hem of her skirt, attempting to distract her. Vanessa resumed her previous task, measuring out the right amount of powder and dispensing it into the machine, ignoring the patterns he was drawing on her thighs.

Head on her shoulder, he pressed small kisses along her skin, trailing up her neck to her ear. "I'm sorry. I want to _lovingly_ bend you over this washing machine _right now_ and _lovingly_ fuck the everlasting shit out of you _until you can't walk_. Better?"

Vanessa snorted, switching the machine on. Palms flat on the top, she turned her head, giving Jan a pointed look. "Well, what are you waiting for?" As she spoke she pushed her ass out, shaking it at Jan as an invitation.

Laughing, Jan happily gripped her hips, grinding against her, the friction of their clothes making them let out low moans. Water dispensed into the machine, it began its cycle, loud grinding noises drowning out any shrieks of Vanessa's as Jan's hands snaked around her front, tugging at her uniform.

"We don't have time for that!" she hissed, smacking his hands away.

"Fine," Jan grumbled from somewhere behind her. She couldn't tell, as he was clearly displeased with her decision, instead pushing her flat against the top of the machine.

Glaring up at him from the corner of her eye, a pleased hum left her as Jan's hands pushed up her skirt, playing with the lace of her particular panties for that day. She had worn that pair specifically, since she knew that Jan knew she'd been assigned to washing the clothes for that day. Besides that, she always loved having a new pair of panties to show off.

Vanessa smiled to herself, and giving her ass a little shake, spoke up. "Like them? They're new."

Jan merely grunted in response, pulling them roughly down, and she heard the slightest sound of ripped material.

"Hey don't rip them! I only just got to wear them!"

"I'll buy you a new pair," Jan interrupted, and silenced any further protests by delivering a quick lick up her lower lips. "I'll buy you a hundred new pairs. As long as I am the only one to get to take them off of you."

Vanessa visibly shuddered, but made a move to turn around. "Dammit, Jan, fuck me or don't! We don't have time for this!" Vanessa gave herself a mental pat on the back for being able to make a full sentence, as Jan's tongue was doing definitely illegal things to her lower region. How he had managed to be able to form _that shape_ inside her begged many questions.

Moaning as he removed himself, Vanessa peered over her shoulder as she watched Jan fumble with the belt of his pants. Catching sight of the amused glance she sent him, Jan took that as a dare, and pressed himself down onto her, trailing open mouthed kisses along her skin.

Vanessa's head tilted back as Jan caught that sensitive place just under the corner of her jaw. He caught sight of the colour running high on her cheeks, and how her tongue passed over her lips. How her mouth widened into a surprised 'o' when he bit down on the tendon that ran down the side of her throat. How her eyes closed when he sucked on that spot until it stung. Vanessa thought Jan had a thing for leaving marks on various parts of her body, and she, heaven help her, was starting to think that maybe _she_ had a thing for being marked.

Jan was all over her, mouth on the exposed skin of her back and neck, hot against the tender spot under her jaw, hands roaming her front, squeezing and palming her breasts through her uniform. His mouth was on her other shoulder now, skin bared to him as he had managed to pull it down far enough. He bit in neatly, and then licked the spot tenderly, watching her reaction from his peripherals.

A snarl made its way onto her features then, and she struggled against his grip, sending him a nasty glare for that.

"Don't look at me like that," he sighed, and pushed himself back up to hover above her.

Turning slightly, she continued to glare. "Like what?"

"You know exactly what you're doing."

Motioning instead to the half-finished job of freeing himself from his confines, Jan merely waved her smirk off. Noticing how her gaze never wavered, Jan slowly pumped himself a few times, eyes on her until she looked up, an unamused frown on her face.

"Fine, fine."

Keeping one hand on her back, and an arm around her waist, he raised her up to meet him. He groaned with the first rush of sensation as he slid into her, hot and slick around him, and felt the way her breath hitched as she murmured his name back to him. Vanessa tried to move as he held still, but Jan kept a firm hand, holding her down.

Slowly, so slowly, he pulled back out, until the tip of his cock was sitting just inside her. Vanessa whimpered at the loss of contact, about to call his name, when she felt it. Beneath her, the machine began to vibrate, and with Jan not allowing her to move from it, she received the full brunt of it.

Squeaking at the sensation, Vanessa tried to wriggle away. Jan took this opportunity to slam back into her, pushing her further up against the machine. A cry left her, and effortlessly Jan pounded into her, leaning forward until his upper body covered hers.

She was all but screaming as an orgasm hit her at full force, completely unexpected and yet absolutely delicious. Jan laughed above her, and continued his rhythm, feeling the vibrations from the machine through Vanessa, running up his body and down his cock.

Pressing his head into the crook of her neck, Jan closed his eyes. Subconsciously, he began a steady rhythm of murmurs. He murmured her name over and over, whispering in a way that always made Vanessa feel a little twitchy, all soft and wondering, like Jan just couldn't believe how amazing she was or something.

His hands slid down to her hips, pressing them against the machine, trapping them there whilst his mouth was on her neck. She arched taut against him, crying out with each thrust, each vibration that ran up her already sensitive skin.

While Jan swore at her until he was breathless and had forgotten about everything but the way pleasure was coiling low in his gut, building on itself without anywhere to go or any sign that release was even on the horizon.

After another orgasm slammed into her, Jan pulled himself free, ignoring the way she cried out his name as contact was lost. Breathing hard, he kept a firm grip on her hips. No, it was far too soon for him. Vanessa was still whimpering, and not realising he had closed his eyes, he opened them, stiffening in an instant.

No one could blame him if he did come right then and there, Jan thought, unable to take his eyes off Vanessa as she was pressed over the top of the machine, legs spread, skirt pushed up and over her hips with herself exposed to him, glistening. The heated gaze she sent him, her mouth slightly parted and that beautiful red flush on her cheeks wasn't helping either. It took quite a bit of willpower to not sully his reputation then and there, but he managed, instead looking off at some other point in the room.

Vanessa turned awkwardly then, ignoring how her back cried out that little bit, and rested a hand against his cheek. Jan looked back, staring down at her like she was the only thing in Jan's world just then. She'd seen that look on Jan's face before, plenty of times. Vanessa couldn't help sighing a little over Jan—over herself, too, maybe, if she wanted to be honest. He knew he was the only one for her, dammit.

But it seemed that Jan had gotten over whatever melancholy he had been feeling, as that playful smile came back onto his features, and he flipped her around, pressing himself against her. Pinned to the machine, Vanessa shuddered, hands clawing at Jan's jacket in an attempt to get away from the damn thing.

He lifted her easily, settling her on top. A choked moan left her, and had Jan not pinned her hands down, she would have been happily attending to herself. His amused chuckle had her glaring at him once more.

Jan tucked his face against Vanessa's shoulder, kissing it, or whispering something into her skin, Vanessa wasn't certain which as she drew her knees up and settled Jan closer. It might have been words that Jan was shaping against her skin, nearly soundless, but before she could begin to decipher them, Jan shifted against her again, sliding one of those large hands beneath Vanessa to hitch her hips up and push himself into her.

Vanessa swore at the feel of him back in her, head falling forward against his shoulder, as various colourful words left her and Jan's groan reverberated against her shoulder. Jan's shoulders trembled under her now free hands, the muscles taut as his movements became increasingly jerky and unrestrained.

Vanessa hissed through her teeth when Jan drew back and rolled his hips against her, opting to close her hands completely on Jan's shoulders to brace herself against the sudden surge of heat. In an attempt to get back at the marks left on her, Vanessa worked her way up and down the length of Jan's throat, biting down softly and sucking slowly.

A noise in the back of Jan's throat alerted her to just how close he was, and wrapping her arms completely around him. Jan had set a relentless driving pace for the way he was fucking Vanessa, and each long thrust slid in at just the right angle.

One final shriek left Vanessa as Jan slammed into her once, twice, three times more, groaning out her name for the last time. Relaxing all at once, Jan collapsed onto Vanessa, breathing hard. She twirled her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp that had him humming out in approval.

"Damn."

Below, the machine came to a halt.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
